Los shinigamis también tienen sentimientos?
by princessaliccee
Summary: en pocas palabras se trata de amor kid esta enamorado de maka pero el no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos pero con la ayuda de sus amigos se irán dando cuenta uno por uno
1. Capitulo 1

Holaa holita ^^ jeje este es mi primer fanfic y es de kid x maka amo a esta pareja, espero poder sacar buenas ideas e inspirarme para sacar los capítulos más rápido, bueno menos charla y a leer PD: los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen n_n

Capítulo 1: amistad

Era un día cualquiera en el shibusen después de una gran pelea contra asura al cual no pudieron derrotar, shinigami-sama decidió hacer una fiesta para que tanto los técnicos como las armas descansaran y se dieran un respiro.

-Holiita a todos- se escuchó desde el altavoz- bueno he decidido que por sus grandes esfuerzos haremos una fiesta aquí en el shibusen celebrando que casi vencieron al kishin-

Pero entonces spirit interrumpió diciendo-de que sirve que les recuerde que perdieron ante asura-solo se oyó un shinigami-CHOP! Spirit cayó con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

-bueno como les decía también es para que se relajen y se distraigan un poco será a las 7:00 así que no falten habrá un gran buffet-

Bueno ya escucharon si no quieren venir vallan a mi casa así podre diseccionar a alguien- dijo y sonrió macabramente el profesor stein en ese momento se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba que era hora de irse a casa

Muy bien no olviden la tarea para mañana- el profesor salió en su silla y girando su tornillo.

Pronto se vacío el salón quedando soul y maka adentro, y black star, Tsubaki, Kid y las hermanas Thompson fuera de él.

Yahoo! Un buffet me muero por venir además no comeré en casa para disfrutar y comer más de el- dijo black star como siempre muy activo Tsubaki solo le sonrió.

Pero que asimétrico-dijo kid- sería mejor a las ocho eso estaría perfectamente simétrico-solo se oyó reír a Patty la menor de las hermanas.

Ay kid nunca cambiaras verdad-dijo Liz.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre el problema de kid, black star y Tsubaki se dirigían a su casa, en ese momento maka y soul discutían.

Como que iras con otra chica soul!-dijo la rubia-yo soy tu técnica.

Y eso que tiene que ver- dijo soul muy molesto por que él no quería ir con maka si no con alguien mas ``cool´´ - además ni que fuéramos novios- agrego.

En ese momento maka sintió un dolor horrible en el corazón pues ella si sentía un poco más que una amistad por su compañero y casi a punto de llorar maka le dijo-IDIOTA!- y se dirigió hacia afuera del salón

Soul no entendía nada por lo cual no le dio importancia. Maka salió llorando y corriendo, pero kid la pudo ver al igual que Liz y Patty entonces soul también salió del aula.

Que le paso a Maka- dijo con voz inocente Patty moviendo la cabeza de lado- acaso estaba llorando?

No lo sé creo que le molesto algo que hice y no sé qué es- no entendía que había hecho o dicho solo se alejaba.

Oye no esperaras a Maka- grito Liz.

No que ella vaya a la casa si quiere no siempre la esperare- dijo el chico cool que se dirigía a cas.

Mientras, shinigami-sama mando a llamar a kid y este les dijo a Liz y a Patty que se fueran a casa para que se arreglaran pero que fuera algo que se viera perfectamente simétrico, ellas se fueron y el dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su padre se preguntaba- ahora que necesita mi padre?

Hola hola-dijo su padre

Vamos directo al grano tengo que encontrar algo que sea simétrico con lo que se pongan Liz y Patty para la fiesta padre- dijo el chico de ojos color ámbar.

Mm está bien tengo una misión para ti- le dijo

El chico muy sorprendido puso mucha atención.

Quiero…. Que me traigas un libro pero no cualquiera quiero este…-le dijo al oído para que nadie supiera de que se trataba.

La sonrisa de kid se convirtió en seriedad, un libro! Creyó que era algo más importante- está bien regreso enseguida-le dijo.

Llegando a la biblioteca pidió el libro cuando se lo entregaron escucho un pequeño lloriqueo.-quien podrá ser- se asomó y se dio cuenta que era Maka llorando en un rincón donde nadie la podía ver.

Ma…maka?- al escucharlo ella lo miro y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

Que es lo que tienes acaso te lastimaste o algo así?- kid estaba sorprendido de verla llorar

No tengo nada déjame sola-Maka estaba furiosa y triste sin embargo el joven shinigami se sentó a lado suyo y le dijo- no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas que te pasa.

Ella molesta y sorprendida se levantó y dijo- entonces me voy- el respondió- te seguiré- al ver que no podía librarse de el decidió sentarse de nuevo y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de kid comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Quieres contarme lo que paso?-dijo el

Esque…yo- un poco apenada y triste le explico todo- quería ir con soul a la fiesta de esta noche pero el ira con alguien más y ami… me gusta le tengo un cariño muy especial-maka seguía llorando-pero a él le dieron igual mis sentimientos.

El joven shinigami se quedó callado por unos segundos después limpiándole las lágrimas a Maka y levantándose le dijo-pues que tonto-

Maka sorprendida lo miro- mira que dejar a una chica con buena simetría y buenos modales así como así no es nada cool- kid le sonrió y le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarla- además también eres bonita maka- al decir esto el inmediatamente se sonrojo pero no entendió el porqué.

Maka también se sonrojo y se levantó- de verdad crees eso de mi- dijo

Pues claro eres una buena persona-él le respondió- vamos Maka arréglate bien y ve a la fiesta demuéstrale a soul que también puedes llegar a ser cool y bonita.

Maka lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que no era mala idea ir perfectamente vestida y muy bien arreglada, tanto como para que soul la viera toda la noche no sonaba tan mal.

Muchas gracias kid- ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue el joven shinigami se sonrojo.

Era ya casi la hora de que empezara la fiesta todos habían llegado menos maka.

Para esto er típico que kid diera un discurso y justo cuando iba a empezar maka entro pero todos vieron algo diferente en ella.

Tenía un vestido blanco pero esta vez sin tirantes y además no se veía del todo plana como soul le solía decir, se soltó el cabello y se puso un listón en el.

Cuando todos la vieron, quedaron asombrado y después de esto volvieron a ver a kid para esperar su ``su pequeño discurso´´ pero él estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de Maka y solo dijo- bueno espero que se diviertan mucho hoy-

Todos quedaron atónitos el jamás había hecho tal cosa, pero luego empezaron a divertirse y bailar, kid se acercó a Maka y le dijo- veo que hiciste caso a mi consejo te vez hermosa- esto hizo que la chica se sonrojara y agradeciera el cumplido.

Paso el tiempo en la fiesta y como era de esperarse soul no le quitaba la vista de encima, esto hacia que la chica con la que había ido al baile se molestara y lo dejara.

Cuando estaba a punto de concluir la gran fiesta kid le dijo a maka que quería hablar con ella así que salieron a uno de los palcos a hablar, soul solo lo miraba con celos al parecer él le estaba robando a su compañera y entonces él se dio cuenta que su técnica empezaba a parecerle atractiva.

Una vez fuera el joven shinigami le dijo a la hermosa chica-me alegra que hayas echo caso y mejor aún me alegra y te agradezco que hayas tenido la confianza de contarme lo que te pasaba-sonrió

Ella mirando el cielo y las estrellas dijo- kid eres una buena persona me levantaste el ánimo cuando lo necesitabas eso habla muy bien de ti eres muy noble y yo creo que este es el principio de una buena y larga amistad y yo soy la que estoy agradecida por enseñarme que no debo sufrir por quien no me toma en cuenta y que puedo llegar a ser cool-.

Ambos se miraron y se regalaron una sonrisa y tal como lo dijo Maka este era el principio pero no solo de una gran amistad pero no solo de una gran amistad sino de algo más grande…

Y bueno como estuvo mi primer fanfic que les pareció díganme y aconséjenme si necesita algo más y perdonen la mala ortografía si es que la hay (el libro que shinigami-sama quería era una vieja novela que le gustaba pero por peno no quería decirle a nadie solo a su hijo xD) bueno me despido nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

REVIEW por favor :3 aconsejen ^^


	2. capitulo 2

Hi! De nuevo con la segunda parte solo quiero decir que aun no se cuantos capítulos serán eso lo decidirá mi mente ^^ un saludo para todos bueno empecemos.

Capitulo2: el inicio del amor

Después de la gran noche en la mañana…..

Ñaaam que rico no lo cree señor jirafa- grito con emoción Patty

Vamos dense prisa no quiero que lleguemos tarde-dijo kid

Claro te mueres por ver a maka no es asi?- respondió Liz

Cla..claro que no- tartamudeo- simplemente tenemos que dar el ejemplo y llegar temprano como siempre- dijo el sonrojándose

Kid! Por favor crees que no te vi ayer, justo cuando ibas decir tu gran discurso de media hora entro maka y cuando la viste te quedaste embobado viéndola- sonrió Liz- solo dijiste como 5 palabras y te dirigiste hacia ella.

Kid se levantó de la mesa pero ya estaba completamente sonrojado y apenado solo dijo- terminen de desayunar yo las espero en la sala- y se retiro

Liz se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del joven shinigami al igual que Patty pero al parecer el no.

Liz tiene razón no sé por qué pero quiere ver ya a maka y cuando me beso en la mejilla me gusto esa sensación- kid no entendía porque y solo pensaba.

Mientras tanto en la casa de maka y soul….

Toc toc* se escuchó en la habitación de maka despierta ya casi es hora de irnos- ella despertó y se sorprendió pues que hacia soul levantado a esa hora de la mañana normalmente ella era la que lo despertaba.

Umm… ya voy_ respondió

Salió y miro la mesa- y esto- dijo la rubia- acaso hiciste tú de desayunar?

Si ya que no te levantabas tuve que hacer el desayuno-respondió el

Desayunaron y maka feliz y apresurada por ver a su nuevo amigo kid, le dijo a soul –vamos es tarde.

Se fueron y se dirigieron hacia la escuela mientras hablaban.

Maka- dijo el- te veías linda anoche

Ella sonrió y le dijo- gracias soul-kun.

Oye y que hacías con kid fuera del gran salón- pregunto

Oh! Solo alabamos y bueno ahora es mi buen amigo, hoy quería seguir hablando con el-

La cara de soul se tornó molesta y le dijo- ahora resulta que es tu amigo no quieres que también sea tu arma- gruño un poco.

Ella solo lo miro y no dijo nada llegaron a la escuela y maka vio a kid antes que el a ella

Kid-kun!- grito feliz de verlo.

Maka-chan!- respondió kid estaba feliz de verla, de nuevo esa sensación que hacía sentir a kid feliz.

Inocentemente maka abrazo a kid y este correspondió el abrazo ambos empezaron a hablar y los celos de soul no aguantaron

Oye date prisa no me gusta esperar y lo sabes o que te quieres quedar aquí?-gruño soul.

Maka se molestó un poco pero bueno que le podía hacer a la actitud de su compañero

mm….. está bien soul, kid te veo más tarde- ella sonrió y ambos se fueron

Para esto kid se molestó pues estaba hablando cómodamente con maka

ejem.. celos?- pregunto Liz sonriendo

de…de que hablas estas… estás loca- dijo kid

el puerquito hace miauuu*- interrumpió Patty para ayudar un poco a kid.

Ya a la hora de clases entro el profesor stein diciendo- muy bien chicos, hoy aremos un traba de equipos pueden escoger uno de los siguientes temas;

-Resonancia de almas

-Brujas

-Disecciones en el siglo XVI

-La historia del shibusen

Los equipo serán de tres en la parte de afuera dejare la lista con los nombres de los integrantes de sus equipos….

Ya afuera en la tabla de anuncios:

Equipos

Soul, Tsubaki, Ox Ford

Kid, Elizabeth, Maka

Black star, Patty, Kim

Yahoo! Patty estaremos juntos esta vez te ganare en los videojuegos- grito black star

Jajaja no lo creo- dijo Patty

Pueden tomar esto enserio, por favor- replico kim

Valla veo que estaremos juntos soul-comento Ox- y Maka debe estar feliz con su equipo ya que esta kid en el

Oh! Vamos no hagas enojar a soul-kun- añadió Tsubaki

En efecto era una coincidencia que ello quedaran juntos más tiempo para platicar!

Ya estarás feliz no es asi- insinuó Liz

De que hablas?- pregunto kid

De Maka vamos estas feliz porque está en nuestro equipo, no es asi?.

Y que tema escogeremos- interrumpió por suerte Maka.

Umm… pues que les parece resonancia de almas- opino Liz.

A mi me parece bien-dijo la rubia- y tu kid estas de acuerdo

Kid asintió con la cabeza y se quedo admirando a maka después dijo- te parece si esta tarde vas a mi casa para empezar el trabajo.

Me parece una buena idea- sonrió maka y en su mente pensaba-pero… lo que sentía cuando soul me invitaba a salir, ahora lo siento, como si sintiera un gran cariño por kid.

A nuestra casa querrás decir no?- interrumpió Liz.

Cla..claro jeje- el joven shinigami rio y se puso una mano en la cabeza

Ok iré a las 5:00- añadió maka

Esta bien te esperaremos- dijo Liz

Y asi paso el día, ya en casa de maka…..

Hey! Porque te arreglas tanto esque acaso iras a una fiesta?-pregunto soul

No! Iré a cas de kid- respondió maka

Y porque tan arreglada es una cita?- replico soul

n..no!- tartamudeo- es solo que am.. es.. es kid y ya lo conoces si no voy simétrica le puede dar un ataque o algo asi jeje- sonrió- creías que me estaba arreglando para el, vaya broma- dijo ella esperando a que el le creyera

umm.. si tienes razón- sonrió el- además no creo que tu le gustes, es decir una chica plana y poco cool para un shinigami como el jaja- dijo soul- bueno me voy a cas de Ox para empezar el trabajo nos vemos.

Claro que te diviertas- se despidió

Después maka espero a que soul se fuera mirando por la ventana y una vez que este se fue dio un pequeño grito recordando lo que le dijo-`` además no creo que tu le gustes, es decir una chica plana y poco cool para un shinigami como el´´ soul-kun idiota!-enojada se termino de arreglar con un vestido azul y un mallon blanco para combinar

PATYY! Que rayos hiciste- grito el joven shinigami

Liz iba entrando a las sala.

Valla grito que has dado Patty no esta ase como 30 minutos que se la llevo kim- le explicó ella

LO SE! Pero mira que desastre dejo, mancho las sala cuando pinto su jirafa.

Oh!.. ya veo- sonrió con cara de malicia- quieres que este limpio para cuando maka venga no?

Asi es cuando e…NO! Espera yo solo…- dijo kid

Aja te atrape, vamos kid admítelo- Liz dijo

Admitir que?- pregunto kid

Entonces Liz sospecho que el joven shinigami no se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Es…. Es enserio no tienes idea?-dijo ella asombrada

Pero, idea de que no entiendo-pregunto kid

De que estas enamorado!- dijo ella

Enamorado….-dijo el-a que te refieres.

Con esto kid termino de demostrarle a Liz que no tenia idea de que también el tuviera sentimientos

Uff-suspiro- pues si… que estás enamorado de maka que te gusta entiendes-dijo Liz.}el joven shinigami se quedo pensando- enamorado de Maka?- después de pensarlo un momento dijo- enamorado- sonrió mirando hacia el suelo- cunado maka esta conmigo me siento feliz, siento algo diferente a cuando estoy con los demás-

Liz le sonrió- asi es kid eso es estar enamorado esa sensación agradable es amor como liz veía que kid no entendía mucho le explicó todo sobre los sentimientos de las personas y que el también tenia en ese momento sonó el timbre….

Es ella-dijo

Muy bien yo abriré y me iré diciendo que no recordaba que tenia algo importante que hacer hoy- dijo Liz- convertiremos este di de estudio en una cita, recuerda tienes que ser amable y nada de tus berrinches sobre la asimetría entendiste

Pero….pero-replico kid

Pero nada, bueno iré a abrirle a maka

Se dirigió a la gran puerta…..

Hola liz- dijo la rubia

Hola maka, Oh no! Me tengo que ir se me hace tarde- fingió tener prisa

Que no estudiaras con nosotros pregunto maka

Mmm no esque se me olvidaba que ya tenia un plan y después pasare por Patty asi que no veremos dentro de un rato- afirmo Liz

Ummm….. esta bien que te diviertas-dijo

Adiós a por cierto kid esta en la sala, dos puertas a la derecha.

Liz jalo a maka hacia adentro y se fue. Maka camino admirando la gran y limpia casa del shinigami dirigiéndose a la sala.

Mientras tanto en la sala kid estaba nervioso y se hacia muchas preguntas- y si se va, pero liz me dijo que tengo que saber si yo también le gusto antes de declarármele que tal si no o si?- mientras el se hacia tantas preguntas una hermosa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

Ho…hola kid- dijo maka asomándose

Ma….maka-dijo el joven shinigami se asombro al verla ese hermosos vestido azul y ese mallon blanco eran simétricos al igual que su hermosos cabello el cual maka llevaba suelto- te vez hermosa.

Maka se sonrojo y le agradeció y ambos se sentaron

Ummm liz me dijo que tenia algo asi como un compromiso- dijo ella

A si si tenia que salir al parecer lo olvido- dijo temeroso de lo que salía de su boca

Bueno y entonces empecemos la investigación- dijo feliz maka

Claro-dijo mas confiado kid- vayamos a la biblioteca

Tienes una biblioteca aquí?-dijo ella

Si-afirmo- vamos

Mientras se dirigían hacia ella iban hablando muy divertido y sonriendo al llegar maka le dijo a kid que ella buscaría el libro, el le dijo que esta en une estante alto y trajo una escalera

Maka por favor ten cuidado- le dijo el

Descuida kid ya lo ten…- dijo maka si terminar la frase ya que perdió el equilibrio y estaba apunto de caer

Maka!.-grito kid

Maka cayo pero por suerte kid estaba abajo y el la atrapo para que no se lastimara entonces cayo encima de el

Ma… maka-dijo kid un poco adolorido- estas bien no te lastimaste

S..si gracias a ti kid-kun lo lamento- ella se levanto y kid también se sentaron un momento.

Maka ten mas cuidado por favor no quiero que te lastimes- dijo kid acariciando la mejilla de maka

Lo lamento kid si te preocupe-dijo maka mirando hacia abajo- soy una tonta

No maka no digas eso eres la persona mas lista y hermosa que jamás conocí- le dijo kid sonrojándose

Maka lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió y maka pensó- pero que es esto? Acaso yo? Me enamore de kid, acaso el me gusta esta sensación…..

Kid también pensaba- mmm hago lo que Liz me dijo?... si lo are estoy decidido-

Entonces maka y kid se quedaron ambos viéndose a los ojos y entonces el se le empezó a acercar lentamente a maka y la beso, el no esperaba que maka le respondiera el beso, ella correspondió el beso acercando mas a kid

Después ambos se sonrieron y se sonrojaron.

Vallamos a la sal te parece maka- le dijo kid muy amablemente

Esta bien kid- respondió ella

Regalándole una sonrisa y asi ambos se dirigieron ala sala y siguieron platicando pero para entonces maka vio la hora

Son las nueve en punto o por dios me tengo que ir kid si no llego a casa soul se molestara conmigo y se preocupara- dijo maka

Kid solo suspiro y le dijo- esta bien maka te veré mañana en el shibusen- y sonrió

La llevo a la puerta y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla

Kid regreso a la sala y se sento feliz después de 10 minutos Patty y Liz llegaron

Kid-kuuuun! Lamento a ver manchado la sala de amarillo- dijo Patty

No te preocupes Patty está bien- respondió kid aun con una sonrisa en el rostro- iré a dormir.

Kid se dirigió a las grandes escaleras rumbo a su cuarto

Heey!- le dijo Liz- estuvo bien el día de hoy?

Estuvo perfecto- respondió kid y subió

Liz sabia que algo había pasado pues kid estaba muy feliz asi que decidió dejarlo y preguntarle después

Maka llego casi corriendo a su casa y abrió la puerta…

Maka-chan llegaste- le dijo blair feliz

Porque llegaste tan tarde!- le reclamo soul

No me reclames que tu también se poco que llegaste- le contesto maka

Ella se dio cuenta porque soul ya debería haberse cambiado para ir a dormir

Bueno cambiando de tema como te fue- pregunto soul

Maka sonrió y se toco los labios- fue un día perfecto, bueno me iré a dormir- y se dirigió al cuarto

El sabia que había pasado algo y no le gusto para nada que al contestarle se tocara los labios no quería sospechar que kid la beso.

Kid llego a su cuarto y se paro enfrente de la ventana, maka también llego a su habitación y se sento en su cama la cual estaba cerca de la ventana y asi ambos admirando la luna susurraron con amor el nombre del otro

Kid….

Maka…..

Chan chan chaaaaan xD que tal los deje en suspenso :3 bueno creo que este capitulo es mas largo jeje solo quiero decir algunas cosas la primera me decidí por un vestido azul porque así yo conocí a alguien especial y la otra era lo que Liz le dijo a kid bueno ella le dijo ``cuando menos se lo espere y creas que sea el momento mas indicado bésala´´ un sabio consejo *-* no se cuando subiré el otro capitulo ya estoy trabajando en el y tal vez haya sorpresas e.e puede ser bueno me despido uuuun abrazo psicológico :3


End file.
